Now I'll Show You!
by Celsius009
Summary: Some people wonder why he's the worst character in the game. Now I'll show you...


Things were bad. Sonic was down to his last life; his opponents were still running strong.

He tried jumping back into the fray but was quickly thrown out again from Fox's flutter kick. Sent tumbling, Sonic could hear the others laughing openly at him. It wasn't that he couldn't attack, he just couldn't muster the same power as all the other fighters.

At this point the others simply began to ignore Sonic, seeing one another as much more serious threats. Every time Sonic attempted throwing himself back into it he was the first to be sent packing again and again.

They were waging battle across New Pork City, the largest and most suitable map for the massive brawl taking place. Its tall skyscrapers meant epic scenes of combat across several rooftops, but in Sonic's case it meant an even higher climb to get back to the fighting every time he was effortlessly thrown off.

Sonic now lay on one of the lowest platforms hovering over the oblivion all fighters were struggling to avoid.

_What's the point... _Who was he kidding, these people were on a whole other level from him. He couldn't compete with Fox's moves, Ike's raw power, Link's innumerable items, DK's stretching limbs, Pit's cheapness. He may as well just call this one a day too…

And then he saw it. It appeared out of the corner of his eye, flipping out of nothingness into existence. Its glow from internal flames and reflective sheen on the outside gave off a multitude of colors as it began floating up towards the action.

Nothing else mattered now.

* * *

DK pointed stupidly, beady eyes widening at the sight of the Smash Ball floating up between the buildings several rooftops away. Next second he was knocked reeling by a back flip-kick into his oversized beak from Fox.

The charge had begun.

Pit flew overhead with his wings, eyes fixated on the glowing orb wavering uncertainly in the air ahead of him as if unsure if it should avoid the oncoming wave of attackers. He had almost reached it when… The air around him began pulling him back?

"No!" Pit shouted, fingers outstretched to graze the glassy surface of the orb. Then Link's boomerang began making its return flight, carrying the airborne angel back with it.

Link ran under him, ignoring his boomerang and the struggling figure in the air above him. Suddenly Ike leapt overhead. In another small jump he spun in midair and sent his large sword in a quick and quite overpowered-given-its-speed slash behind him.

Link rolled backwards but the damage was done – there was no way he'd reach the Smash Ball before Ike.

Fox blew past the sitting figure. He knelt and in a surge of speed that left no shadow appeared behind Ike. Ike still hadn't seen him yet.

Ike leapt over the edge of the building, eyes locked on the visions of glory seen in the misty interior of the orb. Fox ran under him, jumped up and performed that sissy-kick everyone but Fox hates. Ike was sent flying.

Fox jumped to the next building and turned, admiring his handiwork. Watching Ike fall some distance way, seeing the defeated face of Link, looking at the angel whose wings looked like they'd been through a tornado and the unconscious form of DK… It made everything worth while. He turned to the Smash Ball. All his…

Suddenly the sound of a spring was heard from the alley below. A surge of blue flew past his face so fast the blur was already out of his vision by the time he heard the sound of glass breaking. He looked before him, seeing the flames of where the Ball had been wisp away. Then he looked up.

"Oh… Sh–"

"NOW I'LL SHOW YOU!"

The shimmering form of Sonic floating in the air above was almost blinding. Out of the horizon in every direction chaos crystals flew to him, causing his spikes to go wild and turning him bright gold.

And so Sonic's reign of terror had begun.

Fox didn't even perceive an attack coming before he was sent flying.

Sonic turned in midair towards the others. DK had regained consciousness, blinking thickly for a moment before his primitive brain realized he was next. By that time Sonic had closed half the distance, causing a draft that dragged Link tumbling from the rush of wind that pulled behind him.

Donkey Kong wasn't an intelligent creature. He was a gorilla – a failure at being a human. It was clear those brain functions that separated the two hadn't been developed yet, because his first instinct was to attack the oncoming hedgehog projectile.

He readied his massive hands. At the precise time he brought them forward in a clapping motion, already large hands growing almost twofold inexplicably. But unlike the insects and infantile crocs of the jungle, Sonic didn't smash.

Instead his hands blew outward with a force that almost took them off. Sonic cannoned into his body left wide open at full speed, not even slowed by the feeble and ill-conceived attempt to stop him. DK flew into the distance and was never seen again. Ever.

Sonic rose a little into the air and shot down into the roof of the building, causing another sudden displacement of space that caused Link to go rolling in the other direction.

Ike was climbing up one of the skyscrapers. Most other fighters had some jumping capabilities, but Ike was so overpowered as it was he needed some poorly-thought-out limitations.

He started hearing something from the building he was climbing on. He couldn't be sure but it sounded like a rhino rampaging through walls. He put his head to the building and a second too late realized where the rhino was headed.

Sonic blew out the side of the skyscraper was such force it sent Ike into the building opposite. Next thing Ike knew Sonic was under him, driving him skyward. The buildings became a blur past.

Ike struggled but for all his strength he may as well been an ant. An ant Sonic was going to throw into the atmosphere.

"This is… So cheap!" Ike grunted, trying to pry Sonic's grip from around his body.

"YOU'RE CHEAP!"

Link watched Ike fly into the skies above with some trepidation. But he was ready now as Sonic floated back down to rooftop level. He unloaded a bomb, chucking it in Sonic's direction. Before it'd even left his hand his other grabbed his boomerang, sending it out at an odd angle. And finally he readied his bow, knocking an arrow and taking aim.

Sonic flew through the explosion, taking trails of smoke with him as he flew towards the pointy eared item monger. The boomerang came at him from the side – it was calculated perfectly but its effect was hitting Sonic's head and falling to the ground. And finally the arrow came at the last second before impact. It bounced off Sonic's golden fur as though it was curved steel.

All this was ignored by Sonic who sent Link flying as he'd done everyone else.

His neon eyes flicked to where Pit was leaping from a building top, spreading his ruffled wings and trying to fly away.

"I HATE KINDGOM HEARTS!"

Pit's heart stopped as he turned around, seeing the hedgehog behind him rapidly closing the distance as if he was stationary. He flapped his arms to try to push the air around him to go faster.

"YOU'RE JUST SORA WITH WINGS!"

"What does that even mean?!" Pit shouted as he flew into the skyline.

Fox floated down on his hover platform. He didn't dare move.

All the opponents had been eliminated. Save the one floating alongside him, waiting for the hovering haven to give.

A minute passed. Two minutes passed.

"How long does that last?!" Fox shouted exasperatedly, cupping a hand to his mouth as the motion sent the floating sanctuary away.

"TOO DAMN!"

Sonic enjoyed the victory that comes with becoming God.

* * *

**True story.**


End file.
